


César Co.

by Wymmy0w0



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Demons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Female Character of Color, Flirting, Horns, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wymmy0w0/pseuds/Wymmy0w0
Summary: In a world where people have powers, horns and wings, and angels and demons exist, Kenji Yamashita is a cop, and whilst on a "mission", meets Roberto César, the founder of a company that works with his department.Later, both of them have to work together, and even having secrets they won't tell to each other, they form a friendship.Eventually, their case gets more and more complicated, and their secrets are not at bay anymore.Will this pull them apart?Will this pull them closer?What will happen to their mission?





	1. "Ken!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Wymmy! This is my first time posting a story, and I'm really nervous!  
> still in school so the post schedule may turn out a little messy, so, sorry...  
> Anyway! I'm actually really glad at how this first chapter turned out, although it being very short, I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> If you would like to see mine and my character's art (out of context, so no real spoilers...until now), you can go to:  
> https://www.instagram.com/wymmy0w0/  
> My characters:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BtIWFPvgpyU/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BtaToIrgcAe/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bt-AI51gHEP/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bv8vIrIAlaE/
> 
> Thank you!

"Ken!"  
Kenji looks up from his paperwork, only to glance slightly to the left of the one who called him.  
"Yes?" He answers.  
"Boss wants to talk to you." Camilla finishes.  
He gets up and walks to his boss's office, thanking Camilla, and opens the door.  
"You wanted to see me, sir?"  
"Yes, please, take a seat."  
Kenji, as comfortably as he could, sat down, his wings a bit akward against the chair.  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"Could you please look at me while I'm talking? This is important."  
Kenji looks at his boss, immediatly wanting to go back to staring at the fountain pens, the unusual eye contact bothering him.  
"I need you to meet with someone, make them sign some contracts, and get his contacts."  
"Don't you have other people to do that?"  
"Unfortunally, your colleages are busy with other cases."  
Kenji sighed.  
"Where do you want me to meet this 'someone' ?" At this point, he had gone back to staring at the fountain pens on his boss's table.  
"S.J. street, Cea...Ceasar Co." His boss answered, unsure about the pronunciation.  
"Okay, where are the papers?" Kenji asks, gettin up  
"Here you go. We have a client in need of protection, but the case may get complicated, so explain that to him."  
"Got it."


	2. Emilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Say, why don't we go out for drinks after you're done with work?"  
> "Ok, sure! Where will you be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! After a long time, a new chapter appears! I hope this one is as good as I think it is and that you enjoy it!

Kenji walks down the busy street, cars passing by as he makes his way to the building, bumping into people and avoiding looking at them , until he bumps into someone with familiar black curly hair and horns.

"Emilia?" he asks.

"Kenji? Hi!" she answers.

"Hi! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Wow, kinda rude." she jokes.

"Hah, it's just... didn't you move last year?"

"Yeah...I just had to come here 'cause of work, actually..."

"Oh..."

"So... still not really fond of eye contact, huh?" she observed.

"Heh, yeah..." he replied, and after a few seconds of silence, she said:

"Say, why don't we go out for drinks after you're done with work?"

"Ok, sure! Where will you be?"

"I'll be at Friday's, do you still finish at 9?"

"Yeah, see you then?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, bye!" he says, and continues to walk, now remembering all the time he spent with Emilia, all their conversations and the things they did, happy to see her again.

He gets to the doors of the building, César. Co, taking a look at it, seeing the tall and clean windows, a modern and simple design, signs with backlights, its three stories and well tended plants, and goes in.

The inside was just as expensive looking as the outside, marble floors, tall ceilings, more plants, leather chairs, and an elevator. He was about to make more observations, but he was interrupted by a voice:

"What can I help you with, sir?"

 


End file.
